


Одно неосторожное движение

by Ariabart, Orknea



Series: Guns and Diapers [1]
Category: Tytania
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Have Been Warned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orknea/pseuds/Orknea
Summary: Давным-давно, когда конопляные поля полыхали особенно задорно, мы с Алэй написали несколько кид!фиков по Титании. И не выложили. А вот теперь решили, что пора.Итак - собрание кид!фиков.





	Одно неосторожное движение

Жуслан ценил, когда его сотрудники проявляли разумную инициативу и автономность в своей работе. Но лежащий на столе доклад с припиской "лорду Жуслану лично в руки" озадачивал.  
Впрочем, многое встало на свои места, едва только он увидел фотографию на первой странице.  
С фотографии на него смотрел Ариабарт. С той лишь поправкой, что этому Ариабарту было три или около того. Жуслан прочитал донесения - ребенок по чистой случайности попался на глаза одному из его осведомителей. И тот, уцепившись, зе невероятное сходство, решил потянуть ниточку - и вытянул... Жуслан сейчас рассматривал запрос на генетический анализ. В принципе, и без него ситуация представлялась достаточно очевидной.  
Мать мальчика четыре года назад служила на "Золотом Руно" медсестрой и уже одно это заставляло Жуслана напрячься. Его агент знал Ариабарта достаточно близко и утверждал в своем рапорте, что сходство бросается в глаза и, вкупе с бывшим местом работы матери, позволяет сделать вполне определенный вывод. Анализ ДНК обещали сделать со дня на день и тогда должна была наступить ясность. Но знать, как утверждал агент - и Жуслан был с ним согласен - лучше уже сейчас.  
Бывшая медсестра ушла в отставку как раз после сражения при Цербере. Жуслан подсчитал - как раз все сходилось. Надо было думать, что делать дальше.  
Вариант "оставить все как есть" даже не рассматривался. За ребенком, по словам осведомителя, не велось тайного или явного наблюдения, как случилось бы, знай Ариабарт о его существовании, но отчего-то решив не вмешиваться в его судьбу. Фотография матери к докладу тоже прилагалась. Симпатичная, впрочем, фотография для документов редко передавала природное очарование. Да будь она даже откровенной дурнушкой... Жуслан прекрасно представлял, что двигало тогда Ариабартом и, отчасти, что двигало медсестричкой. Вот только почему она предпочла уйти в отставку, не сообщая ничего?  
Теперь узнать это уже не представлялось возможным. И это было еще одним поводом не пускать дело на самотек - даже если оставить в стороне личные мотивы самого Жуслана. У ребенка была только бабушка - уже пожилая женщина, мать Тони была ее единственным и поздним ребенком. Ее слишком неожиданная гибель женщину надломила - и тут Жуслан ей искренне сочувствовал. Но, как бы ему не было стыдно самого себя, он понимал, что это снимает множество проблем, если Тони действительно окажется сыном Берти. Уговорить ее отдать ребенка не составит труда. О, разумеется, Жуслан не собирался запрещать ей контакт с внуком, он даже был готов поселить ее на той же планете. Но если это сын Берти, Жуслан хотел забрать его к себе.  
Дело было даже не в том, что оставлять столь явного наследника Ариабарта без присмотра было попросту опасно. И не в том, что ребенок мог вот-вот остаться совершенно один. Просто... Жуслан еще раз глянул на фотографию. Это был... Берти. Ум говорил, что ребенок, так похожий на его брата, вовсе не обязательно окажется его копией во всех остальных делах, а сердце требовало забрать малыша-Берти к себе. Чтобы... чтобы он был с ним, Жусланом.  
Он немедленно отдал несколько приказов - о проведении экспертизы, наблюдении. А так же о подготовке всех необходимых бумаг. С бабушкой Тони следовало встретиться лично - никому другому Жуслан не мог это доверить. Совершенно очевидно, что деньги ее не заинтересовали бы. Ее нужно было убедить, что мальчику будет хорошо, что теперь у него есть родственники... много родственников, включая любящего дядю. Жуслан примерил к себе это слово. И отeц. Вот тут могли начаться проблемы, но в любом случае, Жуслан планировал решить этот вопрос до возвращения Ариабарта и поставить его перед фактом. Ариабарт не оставил бы своего ребенка, тем более в сложившихся обстоятельствах, так что Жуслан сейчас поступал в его интересах, пускай и без его ведома.  
Он глянул на календарь - день возвращения Ариабарта был там отмечен красным, поступок немного детский и Жуслан искренне не понимал, зачем это сделал. Но, как бы календарь не был раскрашен - до возвращения Берти осталось три недели.  
Время у Жуслана было.  
Результат экспертизы он получил вечером следующего дня, довольно хмыкнул и чуть не приказал немедленно готовить Аустру к отлету. К счастью, Жуслан одумался в последний момент. Появление флагмана на тай планетке привлекло бы к себе излишнее внимание, а это не нужно было ни ему, ни Ариабарту, ни, в конечном итоге, Тони. Жуслан решил лететь на одном из кораблей сопровождения, так было больше шансов остаться незамеченным.  
****

Его план сработал - на них не обратили внимания, а на Жуслана, одетого не в форму, а в обычный строгий костюм, вообще никто не посмотрел. Он спокойно сел в машину, спокойно сказал адрес - и тут его затрясло. Что, если бабушка откажется отдать внука? Отбирать его силой - Жуслан не был уверен, что сможет пойти на такое. Конечно, вполне можно было просто подождать пару лет... или лет десять, но тогда не удалось бы воспитать ребенка Титанией. И... Жуслан уже сказал Франсии, чтобы она подумала, где лучше в доме обустроить детскую и выбрала обстановку.  
Пожилую леди о визите, разумеется, предупредили, хотя и весьма туманно. Жуслана она узнала почти сразу, присела на диван, расправив юбку, давая ему возможность начать. Жуслан для начала передал ей две фотографии. Сходство Тони и трехлетнего Ариабарта было ошеломительным. Про экспертизу, проведенную без разрешения, Жуслан, разумеется, умолчал. Пример и так был достаточно наглядным.  
\- Это мой кузен, Ариабарт Титания в детстве. Ваша дочь служила на корабле под его командованием...  
Его рассказ был остановлен спокойным жестом.  
\- Мила этого и боялась, когда вышла в отставку. Она так хотела для Тони обычной жизни.  
\- Теперь это вряд ли возможно. Ради его безопасности... Я приехал просить у вас передать право опеки над ним.  
\- Почему приехали вы, а не его отец?  
\- Он слишком далеко сейчас, и во всем доверяет мне. К тому же, я не посторонний для Тони человек. И действую в его интересах. Я не требую у вас отдать Тони, я лишь прошу поехать вместе с ним. И со мной.  
\- Я не стану спрашивать у вас, что будет в случае моего отказа...  
Жуслан едва заметно поклонился, выражая ей за это признательность.  
\- Когда вы хотите, чтобы мы были готовы?  
Жуслан едва сдержался, чтобы не сжать подлокотники кресла, выдавая себя.  
\- Лучше прямо сегодня вечером. Я здесь инкогнито, но это не гарантирует, что мой визит сюда останется неизвестным. Мне хотелось бы оградить Тони и вас от любой возможной угрозы, а своим визитом к вам я подтвердил его значимость для Титания. И для себя лично.  
\- Мои вещи... - растерянно сказала пожилая дама.  
\- Соберите все необходимое. Остальное потом упакуют и перешлют.  
\- Как бы я хотела... - горько сказала женщина, - просто дожить век вместе со своим внуком.  
\- И как долго вы смогли бы о нем заботиться? - Жуслан прикусил губу. Надо быть деликатнее. - Прошу прощения, что говорю так откровенно, но вам уже 69 лет и у вас нелады со здоровьем. А Тони скоро нужно будет все больше внимания. Мне кажется, вариант, когда он живет с отцом, а вы можете быть ему любящей бабушкой, зная, что он обеспечен всем необходимым и даже больше, самый оптимальный. Вы будете наслаждаться общением с внуком - даю слово, что вам не станут в этом препятствовать. А мы возьмем на себя все остальное.  
\- Я знаю, что вы правы. Но тем не менее.  
Жуслан пожал плечами.  
\- Я могу увидеть Тони?  
\- Он сейчас спит. Лучше его не будить, он будет капризничать. Вы можете помсотреть на него, а я пока... начну паковать. Тони в детской. Вторая дверь по коридору.  
\- Благодарю вас. Вы не представляете, какой камень сняли у меня с души.  
\- Ровно такой, какой сейчас лежит на моей сердце, я полагаю.  
На это Жуслан не ответил. Вторая дверь оказалась чуть приоткрытой - скорее всего, чтобы услышать, если Тони проснется. А, может, важной была полоска света. Жуслан задержал дыхание. Берти... то есть Тони сбил одеяло на пол и лежал неукрытым в одной только пижамке. Жуслан, не удержавшись, коснулся его светлых, колечками завивающихся волос. У Ариабарта волосы, разумеется, были жестче.  
Тони зашевелился, почувствовав не то прикосновение, не то чужое присутствие, но не проснулся. Ретируясь к двери, Жуслан едва не подскользнулся на оставленной посреди комнатки машинке. Скоро они познакомятся по-настоящему, а сейчас ему просто хотелось убедиться, что все это не сон, не ошибка.  
Жуслан ушел обратно на корабль, пообещав приехать вечером - говорить, что оставил наблюдателей следить за домом, он не стал. Он не слишком доверял пожилой даме и не хотел пускать все на самотек.  
Его опасения не оправдались - ровно в восемь он стоял в крошечной гостиной ее домика и следил, как грузчики уносят вещи. Их и правда было немного и большую часть занимали вещи Тони.  
Сам малыш восхищенно бегал по дому и помогал. Он носил свои любимые игрушки и маленькие сверточки в машину и выглядел при этом настолько довольным, что никому не хватало духа приказать ему не путаться под ногами.  
\- Мы через два дня будем дома, - сказал Жуслан.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Для Тони уже готовят детскую.  
\- Хорошо.  
Жуслан посмотрел на женщину и протянул ей платок.  
\- Все будет в порядке.  
\- Я надеюсь, - она высморкалась и сказала уже тверже, - вы уверены, что отец Тони будет доволен? A eсли ему не понравится, что он теперь вошел в его жизнь?  
"Тогда я заберу Тони себе", чуть было не сказал Жуслан.  
\- Я думаю, Ариабарт будет очень доволен, - ответил он. И впервые подумал, что надо бы написать Берти. Предупредить его, подготовить. Но Жуслан не мог подобрать слова. "Я нашел твоего сына и привез его с собой"? Отправить Ариабарту досье? Фотографии? Или просто дождаться его приезда, не заставляя волноваться раньше времени? Жуслану был подозрительно по вкусу именно последний вариант. Тони немного освоится... И у Ариабарта просто не будет другого выбора кроме как принять это. Не отправит же он Тони обратно. И у него ведь не будет повода сердиться на Жуслана. Ни малейшего повода... Кроме, разве что, того факта, что решение было принято без его ведома. Но ведь следовало учитывать все обстоятельства, вроде внезапности и необходимости действовать быстро. Ариабарт поймет, должен понять. А если нет, Жуслан объяснит ему столько раз, сколько потребуется.  
\- Лорд Жуслан? Мы готовы.  
Жуслан потряс головой, приходя в себя. Все вещи были погружены в багажник, бабушка Тони уже стояла у двери, тоскливо обводя дом взглядом, а Тони на улице разговаривал с шофером.  
\- Да. Надо ехать.  
Жуслан пошел в машину, предоставив бабушке Тони самой попрощаться с прежней жизнью. Мальчик возбужденно прыгал на сиденье, но, увидев Жуслана, присмирел.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - спросил он.  
\- Жуслан.  
Тони застенчиво улыбнулся - совсем как Берти. У Жуслана перехватило дыхание.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь летал на корабле? - спросил он. Тони помотал головой. - Тебе понравится. Это здорово.  
***

Возраст Тони и присутствие рядом близкого человека сослужили хорошую службу - все перемены были приняты с восторгом, акклиматизация, если она и была, прошла незаметно. Тони осмотрели врачи и выдали заключение - абсолютно здоров и прекрасно развит для своих трех. Франсия была от него в восторге, что не помешало ей высказать свои сомнения по поводу необходимости поставить в известность Ариабарта, но оставалось всего три для до его возвращения, и теперь-то уж точно было не время переигрывать. Жуслан планировал встретить его в порту и уже по пути домой ввести в курс дела. А потом Ариабарт встретил бы Тони, едва ли после этого у него появилась бы охота высказывать что-либо Жуслану. И едва ли он бы захотел забрать Тони. А это значило, что и сам он должен был остаться.  
План Жуслана был идеален.  
К сожалению, Ариабарт не собрался его придерживаться. Он приехал на день раньше. И уже зная обо всем.  
Жуслан весь вечер играл с Тони в детской - мальчик уже привязался к нему и спокойно сидел у него на коленях. Kонечно, читать пятый раз одну и ту же книгу было немного утомительно, но ведь Тони так радовался каждый раз... А потом он задремал. Жуслан подумал, что надо бы позвать Франсию или бабушку Тони, чтобы они уложили ребенка в постель, и, когда открылась дверь, подумал, что пришел кто-то из них.  
\- Он заснул, надо его перенести, - прошептал Жуслан.  
В ответ раздался какой-то странный звук. Жуслан поднял голову.  
Ариабарт, которого ждали только завтра, стоял, привалившись к стене. И был, судя по его лицу, в ярости.  
Жуслану стало не по себе. Он осторожно передал Тони на руки перепуганной Франсии и тихо вышел. А потом Ариабарт схватил его за плечо и бесцеремонно поволок за собой.  
\- Как ты посмел, - шипел он. - Как ты посмел, без моего ведома...  
\- Я должен был оставить его там?  
\- Ты должен был сказать обо всем мне! И предоставить мне решать это дело!  
Ариабарт хлопнул дверью кабинета. Теперь можно было не сдерживаться, говорить в полный голос.  
\- Ты сделал бы то же самое!  
\- Да, - неожиданно спокойно произнес Ариабарт. - Но неужели ты не понимаешь, что это касается только меня?  
\- Я твой брат. И его дядя. Я не мог оставить все как есть.  
\- Ты мог оставить наблюдателей. И охрану. Но не тащить ребенка сюда! Это не повод устраивать сюрприз. Это не подарок под елочку, Жуслан.  
\- Так он тебе не нужен? Тогда...  
Ариабарт зло встряхнул Жуслана за плечи, едва не приложив затылком об стену.  
\- Никаких "тогда". Я впервые увидел его сегодня. А о его существовании узнал вчера. Я едва помню его мать. Что, по-твоему, я должен чувствовать? Что бы ты сам чувствовал на моем месте?  
Ариабарт ослабил хватку, и Жуслан почувствовал странное сожаление по этому поводу.  
\- Он так похож на тебя. Так похож, я просто не сдержался. Извини меня.  
Ариабарт опустил руки по швам.  
\- Мне нужно будет поговорить с его бабушкой... И принять решение.  
\- Ты ведь оставишь Тони здесь? - в голосе Жуслана звучала едва ли не мольба.  
\- А у меня есть выбор сейчас?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что есть, - Жуслан отошел от него, упал в кресло. Ему было нехорошо. Берти правда мог бы забрать Тони. Или отправить его назад. Или сделать еще что-нибудь, что лишит его, Жуслана, и брата, и племянника.  
\- Не выгоню я их, не бойся, - Ариабарт уселся прямо у стены. - Жуслан. Я же не знаю, как быть отцом.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Но у тебя есть модель, которой можно следовать.  
Жуслан покусал губу. Ему сейчас сделали незаслуженный подарок доверия и надо было как-то на это ответить.  
\- Мы можем... учиться вместе.  
\- Я не уверен, что смогу его любить.  
\- А ты и не обязан.  
\- Мой отец тоже был не обязан, - глухо сказал Ариабарт, рассматривая паркет.  
\- Я... прошу прощения, - Жуслан подошел к нему и сел рядом. - Я должен был предупредить тебя, но когда я увидел фотографию... Меня будто перемкнуло.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не знаю.  
Ариабарт вздохнул. Злость будто испарилась, оставив после себя усталость.  
\- Мы можем жить вместе. Я могу любить Тони... за тебя.  
\- У тебя будут свои дети.  
\- Это ничего не изменит. Он особенный.  
\- Ты говоришь так, будто немного спятил, ты в курсе?  
\- Да, наверно. Я хочу. чтобы ты остался с нами. Со мной.  
\- Я, кажется, и не собирался уходить.  
Жуслан привалился к плечу Ариабарта. Очень много прикосновений, может, слишком много и поэтому он чувствует себя странно.  
\- Берти...  
Ариабарт приобнял его одной рукой.  
\- Мы справлялись с ситуациями и похуже.  
"Мы" означало прощение. Жуслану захотелось уткнуться ему в колени.  
\- Главное, не давай ему капусту, - Жуслан откашлялся. - Тони ненавидит капусту.  
\- Вот как?  
\- И любит своего плюшевого слона. Он его из рук не выпускал во время полета. У него есть любимая книга про утят. Я ее уже наизусть выучил.  
\- Ты его правда любишь, - Ариабарт смотрел на него с удивлением.  
\- Да.  
\- Почему?  
Жуслан задумался.  
\- Наверное... потому что он так похож на тебя. И в то же время - совершенно отдельный человек. Не копия. За ним так интересно наблюдать. И он... Я не знаю, Берти. Но мне с ним хорошо.  
Ариабарт сглотнул.  
\- Не отбирать слона и не давать капусту. Хорошо. Что еще?  
\- Он знает, что у него есть отец. Ты. Я же должен был объяснить, почему мы его забрали.  
\- И как он на это отреагировал?  
\- Заинтересовался. Он тебя ждал. Но лучше, наверное, вы познакомитесь завтра.  
\- Да...  
Ариабарт приобнял его крепче.  
\- Я всегда думал, что это я буду баловать твоих детей. Своих я заводить не собирался еще долго.  
\- Одно неосторожное движение... - засмеялся Жуслан. Ариабарт хмыкнул.  
\- Вот уж действительно.


End file.
